


Baby Blues

by PhynixCaskey



Category: Legend - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Rape Aftermath, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhynixCaskey/pseuds/PhynixCaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lili Remembers times when she was with Darkness. Her world will never been the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boywonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/gifts).



Lili danced around with the small fairy lights glittering in the warm air hugging her skin as her dress made small swishing sound with her movements, dancing was a simple pleasure but one that made all around her happy to. The unicorn pair the Jack and introduced to her, laid over to the side of the grass opening under a willow tree in the shade of the day. The sun glittered around and danced with the young lady. The fairy people were playing there merry tune and Jack sat by the unicorns clapping his hands along with the tune. Nothing could be more happy or simpler in life. 

It was pleasant, warm, and happy all Lili could do was smile and dance with the feeling of the fine fabrics all around her and the odd breeze that caresses her skin so softly. It was better than a dream. It was heaven to her. As Lili began to laugh and loose her breath from all the fun and dancing things changed in the world. 

The sun vanished quickly and a breeze that had a fowl smell to it all of a sudden blew in and started to chill the air and ground under her bare feet. Lili turned and moved trying to find the minstrels that had stopped playing, the lights were no longer dancing with her, Jack and the Unicorns were gone. "JACK!“ She hollered into the dark dank around her. “Jack your scaring me!” She called again. But she was alone, no one was there with her. No one was able to help her. She was alone in a world of darkness in a world of hate. It scared her, she didn’t want this anymore.

Her eyes shot opened all she could see was the dark black around her still. Slowly she slowed her breathing and sat up in the bed she was in. The happy meadow was nothing more than a lovely dream from days that never truly were. Jack and the Fairy people existed yes, but never were they that happy. The world with that happiness would forever be gone she was in the world of demons of darkness. One where a Unicorn lay dead in the grand hall, where Jack was nowhere close to her. Where sun light was never seen or felt. Lili wiped the back of her hand over her eyes smudging the bits of charcoal makeup that lined her eyes in darkness with the tears that were forming. 

“Jack….” She whimpered as her feet slipped into dark soft slippers. Lili couldn’t remember the last time she felt the sun kiss her white skin, or the warmth of a summer breeze, or hear Jack laughter. She missed the days in the sun, but it was her fault she was here. For she had touched a Unicorn and no mortal person should ever think they are that important. 

Goose flesh formed up her arms as she was no longer protected by the warm soft blankets on her bed. Softly and slowly she shuffled through the dark castle that was now her home, her prison. The demon that held her, Darkness himself, would never let her leave. Moving along her way she watched the tiles lighten as she did come up on the odd fire that burned for a touch of light and warmth. Sighing she moved further into the castle.

The creatures around her would skitter away from as she walked into the throne room, the dead unicorn still lying on the floor by the door, its mate standing over her protecting the body from anything touching it. Slowly Lili moved towards the magical beasts, in hopes that today would be the day it would run her through the heart for what she had done. “We are no different you and I, we are both prisoners” She whispered to the beast as she laid a soft hand on the stub that was a horn of the creature on the floor. “I am sorry.” She spoke for what felt like the millionth time she had come into this room. 

“My Queen!” The Dark voice rang out as she stood from the white beasts of light and into the room to the monster that held all the power. The Unicorn’s horn in his hand and his large horns framing his face. Darkness was as evil as they came, and every time Lili was near him she wanted to take the Unicorn horn from his hand and run it through his heart. 

She bowed her head and took her place beside him. His hand picking up her small one and kissing it on the soft flesh, she shivered not from fear, or cold, but from disgust. She didn’t want the creature to touch her, the demon who could kill such a lovely beast. Yes it was her touch that damned the creature, and how she regretted it. 

“As stunning as always my bride.” He spoke and moved his head to look at the beasts. “He does not sleep or eat, he stands there protecting the beast he loves. How love could be so blind and stupid.” The laugh rang through the room and made Lili shudder. 

Standing she moved towards the fire place that burned deep casting the only light in the palace in this room. Sun light was death, but fire was life. Not paying any mind to the creatures around her she ignored everything and try to think back to the dream from earlier. 

“Dance Lili!” He spoke “I so enjoy watching you dance.” She wanted to cry to scream, she couldn’t dance, she couldn’t be here anymore she had to get out, she had to find Jack, and save the Unicorns. 

“Not today.” She spoke into the fire using all of her will power to not cry, to not allow him to know she was scared. She didn’t hear the movements or see him approach her eyes looking deeply into the dancing flames of the fire. It was his hands on her shoulders pushing her into a column and tearing at her skin that made her realize what was happening. 

“You will be my bride, you will bear my child that will take over this world of darkness, you are my dark queen you brought me my power! You gave me the gift of the Unicorn.” She felt his claws in her flesh the black dress tear away from her the air touching flesh she kept covered. “I will not wait any longer!”

“NO!” She screamed as the world started to twist and turn, the burn of his member entering her, the searing pain of being taken forcibly. 

 

A soft hand chased her hair off of her face, and shook her gently. “Lili, wake up.” Her eyes shot open her breathing ragged and hard in her chest and lungs, the sun on her skin, the breeze coming in the open window that lead to her balcony, the same way that Jack crawled into her room every night. The day she dreamed of was months away, and she would not have to live that life again. Jack smiled at her and she at him, a soft kiss told her it was real, the dream was over and the day was once again light and airy. 

Night was hard on her, she was lost in dreams and in nightmares only Jack seemed to keep them at bay. The neigh from outside made her smile the Unicorns were alive and happy, the snow, ice and cold was long gone from the forest, Jack was alive, everything right with the world, well almost everything. 

Slowly she moved out of bed, mimicking the dream, wiping tears from her eyes but no charcoal was smudged, placing her feet in soft slippers of white and warmth, and she walked to her balcony to look out over the world that was there. Her hands rested on the large round belly under her white night shift. She smiled to the Unicorn who was still stained with the dark blood of the dark creature who has swollen her belly, who had held them all captive. The same Unicorn she had watch save her, and who she was eternally grateful to. His mate, her horn magically re attached was happy and alive, and she too sported a similar round belly. 

The baby moved and kicked in her and she smiled as Jack sat on the balcony rail before he scurried to the ground to play with the creatures they cared for. Lili could only smile at him as he danced with the others and made her happy. Clapping she should help but smile and laugh ignoring the flutter in her of what was growing.

After a few moments she looked at her swollen abdomen as her smile faded for only a moment. What if the baby was not nearly as human as she hoped? One of the two babies would be darkness the other of pure light, and she already knew what one was pure light. Quickly she banished the thought as Jack called her name making her smile return. He had picked her a Lilly and was now climbing back up to give it to her. He traced the Lilly flower petals down her nose to rest at her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I unfortunately do not own a beta reader so I do it all myself, so if it still seems raw I am so sorry. The word count on this is cute. 1555 SO cute.
> 
> Any ways I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
